


Dreams of Narnia

by CursedSavinkov



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Book/Movie: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Consensual Underage Sex, Dreams, F/M, Incest, Kissing, Masturbation, Narnia, OF, POV Peter Pevensie, POV Susan Pevensie, Peter Pevensie-centric, Peter/Susan - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Susan Pevensie-centric, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedSavinkov/pseuds/CursedSavinkov
Summary: ***IN PROGRESS***When their father leaves for war, Peter and Susan Pevensie are left to look after their two siblings. In doing so they discover a magical land in a wardrobe, and along the way discover each other as well. Peter/Susan pairing, Incest, blah blah blah, Rated M. I plan to keep this series going as long as there is demand for it. Update once to twice every week.
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Susan Pevensie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Bombs Above

**_Authors Note:_ **

**_This is my first ever posting to this site, so Hope you enjoy. I plan on this series being a retelling of the first movie of the Narnia series, this time with Susan/Peter pairing._ **

**_Rated M for possible steamy moments in later chapters, Incest and shit, if you don't like, then eh._ **

**_I don't own the characters or story. But you probably already knew that._ **

**_I plan to continue this into the 'Golden Age of Narnia' era should it have enough support. I might even continue it into adaptations of the other movies as well._ **

**_Not much different in this chapter, but the next one will deviate from the story._ **

**_That's enough from me, hope you enjoy  
  
  
_ **

**_Chapter 1: Bombs Above_ **

**Susan**

The screech of the air raid siren had become a common occurrence to Susan. When the bombs first started dropping a month prior, Susan was terrified of the sounds that the night would bring. The wailing of the siren and the rip of the air as the bombs exploded were things she never thought she would have to hear, but now she was used to it. And while she knew that at any point a bomb could come blasting its way through the roof, she held onto the hope that she would be fine, that they would all be fine.

Tonight it was no different to most other nights, she never slept much anymore, lying awake most of the night waiting for when the Siren would blast and she would have to dash out of bed. So when the whining began, she was ready, and jumped out of her bed to prepare.

Her mother was in the corridor by the time Susan had grabbed her essentials and was running out her door.

"Susan! Thank Goodness!" Her mother cried. "Please go get Lucy out of bed, and hurry!"

Susan knew the drill, her sister Lucy was still young, only 9 year old, and wasn't entirely aware of what was going on or why. Grabbing her torch, Susan fumbled her way down the hall and ran into Lucy's room.

Lucy was lying on the bed, awake, hands pressed tightly to her ears to block out the terrifying noises outside. When she realised Susan was there, she looked up at her older sister, eyes full of fear.

Susan ran to her beside and grabbed her hand.

"Lucy, come on!" she yelled.  
Hoisting her sister out of bed she ran back out into the corridor with Lucy in tow.

On their way back through towards the back door she caught sight of Peter and Edmund, her two brothers running behind her, they too were obviously also expecting an attack tonight, having already been dressed in proper clothes as opposed to Lucy's nightgown. Peter and Susan locked eyes, Peter sending her a silent message that they would be alright, and Susan found the strength to keep running.

Their mother flung open the back door with Lucy close behind.  
"Come on!" she yelled back to her children, obviously in a panic.  
Susan, Edmund and Peter followed close behind, dashing down the stone steps and across the stone pathway that led to the backyard bunker.

A large explosion went off to their left, maybe only a few houses down, illuminating their faces in an orange glow. Susan was truly worried now, never had a bomb gone off so close to them before, and they weren't even safe in the bunker yet. Because of this, her mind seemed to block out her surroundings, and all she could focus on was making it to that bunker door.

Lucy screamed as the bombs started falling around them.  
"Hurry!" Susan screamed. She had no time to turn to see if the boys were okay, nor could she hear their footsteps behind her due to the bombardment of sound around her, she could only hope that they were following just behind.

To her relief she heard Edmund yell something behind her, and she thanked God knowing he was okay. Susan dashed down the stairs to the bunker, running past her mother and Lucy, who had stopped just outside for some reason.  
"Edmund no!" She heard her mother cry. This confused her, what was Edmund doing, was he okay, wasn't he just behind her?

She flung open the door to the bunker and Lucy followed in behind her. Only now did Susan look back, she saw her mother standing at the top of the stairs, looking back towards the house, but Edmund and Peter were nowhere in sight. Her heart sank, they couldn't have gotten hit, she would have heard the bomb, they were only meters behind her.

"Lucy! What happened? Where are Edmund and Peter?" she yelled, maybe a tad to harsh, but at this point she didn't care.  
Lucy looked up in a state of shock and panic, tear tracts plastered to her face.  
"I.. I don't know! I saw the running b-back to the house!" she stammered out through sobs.

' _Back to the house?'_ Susan thought. ' _Are they insane?'_

What on earth could come over them to go back into the house, Susan could not fathom. Against her better judgement, she raced back up the stairs towards where her mother was watching the house anxiously. Susan knew that at any moment a bomb could fall on top of them and then that would be it, but she did not care, all she could think about was Peter and Edmund's safety.

She and her mother stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for what seemed like forever, with the shadows of the bombers looming over them. Then, it happened. Susan felt the breath leave her lungs as her vision was rocked and she fell on her back.

' _Please no.'_ She thought. ' _I can't, please no.'_

She opened her eyes and she gasped in relief, it was the neighbours house, not their own, which had been hit. The flames poured upwards from the remnants of where a fine house had once stood. She spared a thought for the neighbours, hoping they had made it to safety, but at this point she was mostly focused on the back door, hoping that Peter and Edmund would come rushing back through it.

Finally she saw Edmund running out of the door with Peter close behind, Edmund was grasping something in his hand. They dashed across the backyard with the silhouettes of the bombers drawn against the cloudy night sky.  
"Come on! Hurry!" her mother shouted at them. Susan ducked back into the shelter to make way for the two boys. She grabbed Lucy and hoisted her into one of the two bunk beds that were against the walls. She jumped in with her and held Lucy to her chest. She saw her mother jump into the bunker, and saw Edmund fall onto one of the mattresses laid out on the floor.

She glanced at what Edmund was holding in his hand, it was a portrait of their dad, in his RAF uniform. Their Dad was off fighting in the war, and while she knew that what he was doing was in order to protect them, she couldn't help but wish that he was here with them, to ensure them that it was all going to be alright.

Peter entered behind Edmund.  
"WHY CANT YOU THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF, YOUR SO SELFISH YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN US ALL KILLED!" Peter yelled at Edmund.  
"Stop it!" Their mother yelled back, as she embraced Edmund.  
"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Peter said after a moment's pause.

Susan was so relieved that they had all made it that she honestly couldn't care about Peter's yelling. She held Lucy closer and closed her eyes to rest as she heard Peter slam the bunker door shut.


	2. Bunker Blues

_**Author's Note** _

_**Now we're getting into content that isn't in the movie, hope you enjoy.** _

_**Please leave reviews, it helps me work out whether you like what I'm doing.** _

_**  
  
Chapter 2: Bunker Blues   
** _

**Peter**

As the bombs continued to fall late into the night, Peter found himself on the floor mattress, having given up the 4 beds so that his mother and siblings could get a better night's rest. Peter knew he'd barely need the beds anyway, as he hadn't been sleeping much at all since his father went away.

Peter recalled his fathers words the day he had gone off with his regiment,  
" _Be brave Peter, you are the man of the house, I expect you to look after them all while I'm away."_

Although he tried, he always felt like he was failing his father, he hadn't been quick enough to stop Edmund from running back into the house earlier.

He tried to act like a father to all his siblings, for their sake. Being the eldest, he felt that it fell upon him to act the part of a father figure, especially for Lucy, who was still young.

Lucy was special to him, he knew that she looked up to him as the brother who would play games with her, and give her piggyback rides, and help her up when she would fall. And Peter was quite happy to do everything for her, knowing that he was in charge of making sure she had a good childhood.

Edmund was a tricky one for Peter. He was reaching the age where he was becoming independent and wanted to make his own choices. Unfortunately, that meant frequent clashes with Peter over the pettiest of issues. Peter knew that he could sometimes be harsh on Edmund, like when he had yelled at him earlier, but he knew that he would have never had forgiven himself if Edmund had died in that house. Peter could still remember the feeling of the bomb as it exploded in what seemed only meters away.

Susan… Susan was someone who Peter was relieved to have to help him through all this. She required a lot less helping than the other two, given as she was almost as old as he was. Although Peter sometimes found her Headstrong attitude slightly annoying, he was grateful to have her to help calm Lucy when she was upset, or talk to Edmund when Edmund wouldn't listen to him. He still felt protective of her though, and he knew that she still saw him as someone she could count on.

Peter shifted around for a few more minutes, deep in thought. The thin mattress did barely anything to cushion his back against the stone-cold floor, so Peter resigned himself to looking up at the ceiling to the bunker and listening as the bombs slowly stopped raining down. Little did he know that there was another in that bunker who was still lying awake.

**Susan**

Susan was lying in bed on her side trying to sleep, but the image of that bomb going off so close to their home, and the thought of almost losing both her brothers only mere hours ago, was keeping her eyes from falling shut for long. She would not allow herself to think about what might have happened if the bomber was slightly to the right… No, she wouldn't let the thought continue.

Even such, the events of the night had shaken her, never had they come so close to the actual bombs before, most of the time they were safely in the bunker a good few minutes before the bombs would hit, but for some reason, they'd only just made it safely tonight.

Susan let out a shaky breath. She had let Lucy take the top bunk, knowing that she preferred the top, and hoping that the comfort of getting it would calm her down. It seemed to have worked, as she could hear the faint breathing of her younger sister in the bed above.

She had felt so hopeless earlier when Peter and Edmund had gone back into the house, she felt like she should've run after them, that what a good sister would have done. Instead, she had stood helpless, with her legs frozen to the stone stairs that led down to the bunker, resigned to only watching the back door in the hope that Peter and Edmund would come running out. For all her talk of looking after her siblings, she had done nothing earlier, even having run past Lucy in order to make sure she got to the bunker herself.

Susan felt the hot tears well up in her eyes as she criticized herself for her own hypocrisy. She had failed as an older sister, and had placed the burden upon Peter's shoulders, and she knew how much he bore already. What kind of role model was she for Lucy? What would she say to Lucy if Peter and Edmund hadn't come out of that house?

Susan started to sob, the tears falling faster now, she tried to stifle her weeping into her pillow, as to not wake her family. But someone was awake, and heard her silent cries.

"Su?" Peter whispered. "Su, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Susan turned in surprise and saw Peter sitting up on his mattress, looking at her with worry plastered on his face. She turned and forced herself to stop crying, she put her arm under her head and gave a weak smile.

"Nothing, I'm alright." she responded quietly.

"Susan, I can tell you are very much not alright, what the matter?"

Susan paused for a moment before continuing in a shaky breath.  
"How do you cope with it, Peter? Looking after us all?"

Peter lay back down before continuing, looking up at the ceiling.  
"You know that I would always look after you all without question."

"I know that." Susan responded "But surely you find it difficult, especially with Dad having gone off to war."

"I don't know… I guess I just try and... Do what I think he would've done. But it's hard sometimes, there are so many things I find difficult to deal with, Edmund is starting to resent me, I can feel it. I know I can be harsh on him, but I try to do everything I can to look after him. Sometimes I feel like I'm just not cut out for this 'Father figure' role."

Susan was listening intently, she could feel his pain and uncertainty through his words. It was the first time that Peter had really opened up to her about his experiences as de-facto Dad of the house.

"I feel like I'm not living up to the person I want to be."  
Susan responded, deciding that since he opened up to her, she would open up to him.  
"This whole experience is challenging my view of how strong I thought I was."

Saying it out loud caused Susan's tears to once again begin to fall, Peter got up sat on the edge of her bed, holding her to his chest while muttering words of comfort as she silently sobbed against his shirt. The warmth of his embrace was calming, like cuddling up next to a teddy bear.

After around a minute, she was able to compose herself and pulled away from him, she gave him a half-smile.

"Thanks, I'm sorry for breaking down like that, I know how much pressure you go through."

Peter cut her off.

"Susan, I'll always be here for you to talk to alright. We're in this together, and I know that we can look after our Family, and I know you are much stronger than you think."

His words sparked a warm glow inside Susan, his praise making her smile.

"Peter, I want you to know that you are doing an amazing job, I know that Lucy looks up to you and loves spending time with her older brother. And I know that Edmund, stubborn as he may be, would be worse off without you. You're doing magnificently Peter."

Peter smiled and brushed the last remaining tear from her cheek.

"We'll be alright Su, don't worry." he said, sliding off her bed and back down onto the mattress.

"Yeah, we will be." Susan responded.  
"That is if you can keep up with MY mischief."

She and Peter started giggling, but had to quickly stifle it when their mother shifted in her sleep.

Peter looked at her and raised his eyebrows in a relieved glance.  
"Good night Su."

"Good night Peter." she responded.


	3. One Breath

_**Author's Note:  
** _   
_**Bit of a longer one this time, we are finally getting to some better interactions between Peter and Susan :)** _

_**I hope that I will be able to release another chapter either later today or tomorrow, depending on how busy I am.** _

_**I realise that its a bit of a slow start, but things will begin to move a bit quicker come the next chapter, and we'll have some more interaction between our 2 main characters.** _

_**Big thanks to everyone who followed and favourited, it means a lot that people like my work enough to want to follow the story.** _

_**If you have the time to write some reviews I would love to hear them! I want to know if you guys are liking this content!** _

_**All the best, and Enjoy!** _

**Chapter 3: One Breath**

**Peter**

Peter was standing tall as he fastened his boarding pass to his jacket. In the crowd of children at the station, he took pride in the fact that he was taller than many of them, it made him feel like one of the soldiers, ordering everyone about and telling them where to go.

He looked down at Lucy, who was being helped by their mother to put the boarding pass on her jacket.  
"You need to keep this on darling, alright?" their mother told Lucy. "Warm Enough? Good girl."

Their mother turned to Edmund to help fix his pass.

Peter looked down at Lucy, who was beginning to cry. He reached down and grasped her by the shoulder, and she looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. He gave her a weak smile, and hoped that through the smile he could convey how he would look after her. What Peter hoped was that the smile didn't accidentally show how scared he also was at the prospect of leaving home and living with someone else.

As he looked back up from Lucy, he locked eyes with Susan, who seemed to understand what he was thinking, and gave him a reassuring smile back. They kept their gifts fixed as they both quietly reinforced each other's confidence, then Edmund spoke, tearing Peter's gaze away.

"If Dad were here he wouldn't make us go." Edmund said with a pout.  
Peter was fed up with Ed at this point, he had been grumbling all the way over, and even though none of them liked what was happening, the least he could do was put on a happy face for Lucy's sake.  
"If Dad were here it would mean the war was over and we wouldn't have to go!" Peter rebutted.

"You will listen to your brother won't you Edmund?" his Mother asked, breaking them up.  
' _Fat chance of that'_ thought Peter, and from the look of his face it seemed that Edmund was thinking the same.

Their Mother gave Edmund a hug, before turning to Peter. He looked at her, and let his guard down for a split second, and the reality of how frightened he was seemed to flash across his face, for his mother gave a sympathetic smile before wrapping him into a hug.  
"Promise me you'll look after the others." his mother said in his ear.  
Peter began to feel tears sting his eyes, so he closed them, as to not let the others see.  
"I will Mum" he responded, his voice shaky.

His mother pulled away, he tried not to meet her gaze, as he was given the job of protecting his siblings, he didn't want his mother to see the tears in his eyes.  
"Good man." his mother praised. It warmed Peter's heart to hear her call him a man.

**Susan**

Susan watched as her mother walked towards her, and she gave her mother a wry smile, but could not help it as her eyes watered. Her mother gave her an understanding look, before pulling her into a tight embrace.  
"Oh, Susan." she said warmly.

Susan closed her eyes tightly as her mother hugged her. And she let her tears fall, running down her cheeks as her mother rubbed her back. Susan sniffed, she didn't want to leave, but she knew that it was for the best. A large part of her was glad that she wouldn't have to lay awake anymore, listening out for the siren or bombs.

"Be a big girl." her mother stated. And Susan knew that she would have to be, not only for her younger siblings, but for Peter as well, she knew that he was relying on her to help him look after them. She knew she would have to step up to help him cope in whatever new home they were travelling to. She nodded in response to her mother, before breaking away and giving a smile.

Their mother turned to the four of them.  
"Alright, off you go."

Susan grabbed her things and started towards the train. She held Edmunds hand as they pushed their way towards the carriage.  
"Hey, gettoff!" Protested Edmund. "I know how to get on a train by myself!"  
Susan ignored him, wanting to ensure that they all made it onto the train.  
"Get off me!" Edmund continued.

Susan let go of his hand when they reached the ticket lady.  
"May I have your tickets please?" the lady asked in a polite tone.  
Susan looked towards Peter, who was holding the tickets. He seemed to be staring off into the distance, unaware of the lady.  
"Tickets please!" the lady continued.

"Peter!" Susan said in a harsh tone, this was hardly the time to be daydreaming. Susan grabbed the tickets out of his hand and gave them to the ticket lady. She looked them over before looking up with a smile.  
"On you go."

Susan reached the Carriage before looking back. Edmund was right behind her, but Peter and Lucy were back a fair bit. Lucy was crying, her eyes squeezed tight shut, while Peter was bent over, giving words of assurance. Susan felt happy that Peter was taking the time to comfort their youngest sibling, but knew that they had to get on the train quickly in order to obtain good spots.

She sent Edmund in to get a good compartment while she waited for Peter and Lucy. Peter straitened ack up and walked towards her, Lucy in tow. Peter and Susan smiled at each other as Lucy stepped on board.  
"Is she alright?" Susan questioned, eyes still on Peter.  
"She'll be fine." Peter responded. "She's going to have a lot of fun once we get to… well… wherever we're going."

Peter said it with a smile on his face, but Susan could tell that he wasn't entirely certain about their destination either. She put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, before bringing him in for a hug. She let her head rest against his chest and took a deep breath in, with that breath she hoped to convey to him that she was just as frightened as him. He seemed to get the message, and he held her even tighter to him.

"We'll be okay, Su." he assured her. And Susan felt happy that she had him to vent her fears to. They broke away and looked at each other, she looked into his blue eyes, and he looked back into hers. She could see the comfort in his eyes, the happiness that she was here checking on him. Peter broke the eye contact and picked up his luggage.  
"Cmon, let's go find where Lucy and Edmund have run off to."

As Susan walked behind him, she felt a twinge of disappointment, yet she wasn't entirely sure why. She chalked it up to the fact that she was leaving her mother, though she wasn't entirely sure that's what it was.

When they were in the compartment and the train was pulling out of the station, they leaned their heads out the window to wave goodbye to their mother, and Susan once again felt herself getting emotional as the train picked up speed and they moved further and further away from their mother, and further into the unknown.

**Peter**

Around 2 hours into the train ride all Peter's siblings had fallen asleep, yet he felt that he needed to stay awake, just in case anything happened and he needed to be quick on his feet. He knew that it was probably stupid, they would be fine, but he still felt that he needed to be aware. That, coupled with the fear of where they were going, kept Peter from dozing off.

Peter looked across at his siblings, Edmund was fast asleep next to him, with his head resting against the carriage wall. Peter Looked across to Susan and Lucy. Lucy was lying with her feet on the carriage seat, and her head resting up against Susan's chest. She was holding tight to her stuffed goat which she carried around almost anywhere.

Susan was resting with her head tilted against Lucy's, and her legs crossed with one foot on the floor. She had her arms around Lucy, holding her tight. Peter thought back the way Susan had hugged him when they got on the train, it had made him feel certain, and gave him a sense of security that they would be fine. As soon as they had let go however, he felt the unease seep back in, toying with his mind.

He gazed upon Susan some more, noticing the way one of her brown locks had fallen in front of her face, and how her eyes fluttered in her sleep. He noticed how her chest was heaving with every breath she took, how it rose and fell.

Peter snapped himself back to reality, he shouldn't be staring so intently at Susan, it was inappropriate. He resigned himself to staring outside at the rolling hills as the train rattled on. He looked over towards all the farmsteads and large villas that dotted the countryside, wondering if any number of them could be their new home. The steady rocking of the train, coupled with the scenery made his eyes droop, and soon enough, Peter had fallen asleep as well.


	4. The House on the Hill

_**Authors Note:** _

_**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, we're almost to Narnia now! It seems that Peter and Susan are beginning to develop something towards each other.** _

_**Will try to get the next Chapter out tomorrow, so stay tuned, and remember to send a review!** _

_**Enjoy!** _

_**Chapter 4: The House on the Hill** _

**Susan**

An hour after the train had stopped and dropped them off at the station, Susan found herself on a rickety cart, upon which her Brothers and Sister also sat. crowded in with their luggage. There wasn't much leg room, and after the time spent cramped on the train, Susan's joints were beginning to ache. She could only hope that they would be getting off soon, and was looking forward to stretching her legs.

At the front of the cart, whipping the poor horse, there was an old yet tough looking woman, who they had learned was Mrs Macready. Mrs Macready didn't look pleased to see them when they had arrived, and had seemed like she was taking them in out of necessity. Susan hoped that her house was at least decent, though judging by the horse, Susan guessed it must be a farmhouse they would be staying at, and she was not warming to the idea of sleeping in a place where animals would be keeping her up all night.

She smirked to herself how instead of being kept up by sirens and bombs, she would instead be kept awake by the sounds of cows and sheep. Though she was grateful that she was at least out of harm's way, that is, if an irritable goat or bull didn't do her in.

She looked across to Peter, who was holding Lucy's hand. Their eyes met, and he gave her a warm smile. The uncomfortable silence in the cart seemed to ebb away as Peter smiled at her, and she could not stop a large smile from gracing her own face. His bright blue eyes shone at her and sparkled in the sunlight. For some reason, Susan started blushing like mad, and she quickly looked down, trying to make it go away.

' _Get ahold of yourself, Susan!'_ She thought, chastising herself for acting so strange, she was not going to be blushing at such a time, who knows what Peter would think of her. Susan decided to instead focus on the scenery, the bright green fields were spotted with trees and bushes, and to the left a group of cows were grazing lazily in the afternoon sun. If the house was bad, then at least Susan could spend her time outdoors.

**Peter**

Peter was looking around, anxious to see the signs of where they would be staying for the next god-knows how long. So far, all he has seen were small shacks and pens where animals were resting in the shade, away from the glare of the afternoon. No signs of anywhere that he would be comfortable staying, though he supposed that if it came down to it, his siblings could sleep on bales of hay while he took the pig pen.

He was confused though, as after he and Susan had locked eyes, and he had smiled at her. she had blushed and turned away from him. Did he have something on his face? He had remembered to clean up and brush his teeth that morning, but still tried to subtly wipe his face, in case some dirt had found its way onto his nose.

As they rounded the side of a tree, Peter gasped aloud. There, on top of a small hill, was a large mansion, like the ones he could see being in one of his fantasy novels. Large windows adorned most of the brown walls, and there was even a large wooden gate at the front. Peter felt as if he was stepping back in time, to the times of kings and their castles. While he was amazed by the grandeur of the place, and certainly glad they weren't going to be spending the night in a farmhouse, he also recalled the story of Dracula, and how the massive castle hid a terrifying monster. He knew that such things were fairy-tales, but still decided to wait until he had seen the inside of the house before he got too excited about their luck.

He looked around at his siblings, and they too were all looking up at amazement at the house that stood before them. Lucy and Edmund were grinning ear to ear, marvelling at the majesty and size of the mansion. Susan was also looking relieved that they had a nice place to stay.

"That's a wonderful place you've got there Mrs Macready!" Peter said to her, trying to show his appreciation for her taking them in.  
"I don't own the place." she responded sharply. "I'm just the housekeeper for Professor Kurke, he is the owner."  
Peter's smile shifted somewhat. A Professor living alone in a mansion? It was sounding all the more like one of his novels by the minute. Still, he put on a happy face for the others, he didn't want to seem ungrateful, otherwise they might get turned away, and he didn't want to do that to his siblings.

They arrived at the front door and got off the back, with Peter helping Lucy down as she was too small to reach the ground from the cart. They all turned and followed Mrs Macready up the steps that led to the door.

**Susan**

' _Oh wow!'_ thought Susan as they entered the mansion, she was taken aback by the cleanliness and shine of the place. The main entryway was large, with a staircase in the centre that split off into the left and right, each leading to a different section of the upstairs. There were expensive looking old paintings that hung on the walls, and marble busts rested on Pillars. There was even a suit of armour! Mrs Macready was rattling off the rules in the house, but Susan was too busy marvelling at the house to pay her much attention. She reached forward to touch one of the marble busts.

"NO!" a yell snapped her back to reality. "No touching of the historical artefacts!" said Mrs Macready, looking flustered. Susan withdrew her hand and tried to give an apologetic look, but to Susan it felt more like a frown. She looked at Peter, who gave her a smirk and patted her on the shoulder.

"And above all," Mrs Macready continued. "There must be no disturbing of the Professor."  
Susan found this all a bit eerie, and now she was curious. Who was this mysterious 'Professor', and what was he a professor of exactly?

Mrs Macready showed them to their rooms, there was one for Peter and Edmund, and another for Lucy and herself. They got separate beds at least, and the rooms were a lot bigger than the ones they had back home, with large windows and dressers. She was glad that they were out in the country, and that they were high off the ground, as the last thing she wanted was someone peeping in at her from one of the windows.

' _Unless the Professor is a creep.'_ she thought to herself, but she brushed it aside. She should be grateful that they ended up in such a nice place, as opposed to the farmstead she had been dreading.

**Peter**

After he had finished unpacking, Peter decided to check in on the girls and make sure they were settling in okay. He crossed the hall and knocked on their door, before pushing it open slightly and sticking his head in.

"Are you girls doing all right?" he asked. Susan was standing by the windowsill, looking out into the fields. Lucy was already in bed, although she had a sad look on her face, Peter assumed that she was missing home.

"Sheets feel scratchy." Lucy commented, her lower lip quivering. Peter sat down on the end of her bed, and was going to say something to comfort her, but Susan beat him to it.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy. We'll be home soon." she said with a smile. Peter smiled at her, he was glad that she would be here to comfort Lucy, as he didn't want her spending her first night alone. He and Susan looked at each other, and Peter couldn't help but marvel at her wonderful smile. He loved the way she brightened up the room with her presence, and how her smile made him feel warm inside.

"Yeah, if home's still there." came Edmunds voice from the door, and the moment was gone. Susan turned to him, annoyed.  
"Isn't it time you were in bed?"  
"Yes, Mum." Edmund responded, mocking her.

"Ed!" Peter yelled. He didn't like the attitude he was giving Susan, and stared at him, giving him a silent message to knock it off. Edmund seemed to get it, and looked away.

"You saw outside." Peter continued to Lucy. "This place is huge! We can do whatever we want here." Peter turned once more to Susan, who gave him a thankful look. He turned his eyes back to Lucy. "Tomorrow's going to be great, really!"


	5. Fantasies and Fauns

_**Author's Note:** _

_**This is the longest chapter so far, hope you enjoy it!** _

_**Though you should, Susan gets up to some mischief while playing hide and seek! I thought I'd give you guys something fun considering the relatively slow start to the story.** _

_**But rest assured, things will start to heat up from now on! I've got another Peter/Susan scene in the works for the next chapter!** _

_**If you like what I've done so far, and would like to read more, please consider taking the time to leave a review! I will read every single one, and would really like to hear what you guys would like to see happen!** _

_**That's all from me, enjoy the chapter!** _

_**Chapter 5: Fantasies and Fauns** _

**Peter**

Unfortunately for Peter and his siblings, the day wasn't as good as he had planned, with rain lashing down upon the house since the early hours of the morning. Peter's hopes to go outside and play cricket or tag were dashed by the sudden downpour, and all there really was to do inside in the way of entertainment were read dusty old books or wander the house aimlessly.

They all decided to hang out in one of the many lounge rooms. Peter was sitting on an armchair, trying to make himself comfortable. But he was not used to leather, and the armchair was made exclusively from it. He was having to constantly readjust his hands so as to not have them stick to the armrests.

Lucy was sitting at the windowsill, looking out into the rain. She was no doubt just as frustrated as Peter was with the weather, as the house was incredibly boring for someone her age, and they hadn't been able to pack much for someone her age to occupy herself within the rush to get to the train station on time. Edmund was busy carving something into the underside of a chair. Peter would usually berate him for doing something like that, but at this point he knew that telling Edmund to stop would just mean he would be bothering Peter for hours, looking for something to do. Yes, better he be entertaining himself rather than have to constantly be watching over whatever mischief he was doing.

"Gas-tro-vascular." Susan sounded out, snapping him out of his daze. Susan was sitting on a couch adjacent to him. She and Peter were 'entertaining' themselves by questioning each other on words in the dictionary, trying to see if the other could guess their definition.

"Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular." Susan prompted some more. Peter decided that he may as well keep going, as there was little else he could do.

"Is it Latin?" he questioned. Susan looked down to study the book, before coming back up.  
"Yes." she responded.  
"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" joked Edmund as he slid out from underneath the chair. Peter couldn't help but agree with him on that one, and he let out a small chuckle. He immediately regretted it though, as Susan found Edmund's joke less funny. She glared at them both before slamming the book shut.

Lucy seemed to sense the air of boredom in the room, and walked over to them from the window.  
"We could play Hide and Seek?" she asked, looking at Peter.  
"But we're already having so much fun." Peter responded sarcastically.  
"Cmon, Peter pleeeeease. Pretty please?" she begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.  
He looked towards Susan, who raised her eyebrow at him as if to give him the go-ahead.

He turned back to Lucy.  
"One, two, three, four, five.."  
A grin overcame Lucy's face and she immediately rushed off, Edmund and Susan both ran off too, though less enthusiastically.

**Susan  
**

Susan found herself running through the halls, looking for a suitable place to hide. While the mansion itself was large, a lot of the places that would serve as ideal hiding spots were unusable as Susan was afraid of knocking over an ancient artifact or rubbing against some old painting.

' _Curse this boring old house!'_ she thought. ' _Even in the massive collection of books this professor has there's not one that's interesting.'_

Susan ran down one of the corridors and found an old wooden chest sitting off to the side, she opened it up, to reveal that it was empty inside, and it seemed to be just the right size for her to squeeze into.  
' _That's convenient.'_ she thought to herself, and she quickly hopped in and closed the lid, trying to not make any noise that would give Peter a clue as to where she was hiding. She was able to fit if she tucked up knees in, and once she closed the lid, she was left in darkness, with only her thoughts and Peter's distant counting.

While she was in the box, she started thinking about how silly she would look if Peter found her, with her knees tucked in and her hair all over the place. She would look a downright mess. Though the more she thought about it, the idea somewhat excited her, Peter finding her in a situation such as this, where they would be alone with no siblings to bother them. One could only guess what they could get up to.

Susan was stunned at these thoughts of hers, and tried to shake them out of her head. It wasn't befitting of a young lady to be thinking of such things. Maybe it was the adrenaline of the game, but she couldn't stop thinking about what Peter would say if he found her, how he would laugh and look upon her with those sparkling deep blue eyes of his, how he would reach for her hand and hoist her out of the box, them standing face to face, only inches apart. She would look up into his eyes and hold his hands, his blonde locks neatly hanging over his face. He would run a hand through her hair, brushing it back, and pull her in.

Susan mentally slapped herself.  
" _Stop it! These are hormones talking, get a grip.'_  
She noticed that her left hand were now resting on her exposed thigh, as her dress had ridden up. She slowly caressed her bare skin, noticing how the fine hairs on her legs pricked up. She spread her legs slightly, and ripped her hand all the way along her inner thigh. She had never touched herself in such a way before. Her chest was heaving as her hand travelled ever so closer to her most intimate of places. Her heart was pounding and she drew deep, long breaths. She ran her right hand up to her cheek and caressed it, imagining it was Peter holding her, remembering the way he had wiped her tears from her cheek the other night.

**Peter  
**

"Fifty seven, fifty eight, fifty nine…." Peter continued, his arm concealing his eyes. He was slightly concerned that the Macready would yell at them for playing this sort of game, as it required a bit of running, and she had expressly told them that running was off limits when she was giving them the run-down of the rules of the house. He also held the hope that one of his siblings wouldn't damage any of the Professor's property, it was only their second day, and he had no idea of what they would do should the professor decide to kick them out.

"Sixty three, sixty four, sixty five…" His thought wandered to Susan, and how she was coping, playing an admittedly childish game. He expected she would do the old 'hide behind a curtain' trick, a classic in Hide and Seek, god knows there were enough floor-length curtains around this place. He sped up his counting a touch, hoping to spare her some of the boredom of standing around doing nothing. Maybe they could have a chat with each other and just hang out after the game was done. He felt sorry for her, imagining the feeling of being her age and stuck in a boring house with nothing to do.

**Susan**

Susan was breathing heavily now, she was flustered, and could feel her cheeks burning. She ran her hands up over her torso, and rested them upon her chest. Her breasts were moderate sized for her age, and Susan took a small amount of pride in that. Many of the girls at her school didn't have breasts at all.

The box was starting to get stuffy, her own body heat, coupled with the lack of ventilation wasn't helping matters. She squeezed her boob, and let out a small moan, before stifling it by biting her lower lip. This was hide and seek for crying out loud, if she made noise then Peter would find her.

The thought of Peter finding her in THIS situation was much more exciting to Susan now, and the thought of him made her rub her thighs together, increasing the amount of heat that was emanating from her core. She closed her eyes, and began to block out her surroundings. She was in a large bed, caressing herself, with Peter watching. He would walk up to her, all the while never breaking eye contact. She would wet her lips in anticipation, he would see this and lean over her, his strong arms holding him above. He would lower himself down, and press his lips to hers. She would swipe her tongue across his mouth, feeling how soft his kiss was against her lips. He would open his mouth, and their tongues would dance, battling for dominance.

Susan let out another small whimper. Before covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Her other hand was still on her breast, and she was actively dry humping the air. She no longer cared that what she was doing was wrong, all she had in her mind was the intense feeling that was coursing through her entire body, and coming to rest in one spot.

As she caressed her breast some more, she felt something rising up from within her. Her breath quickened, short and sharp. Her heart hammered as the feeling grew, and all she could picture was Peter, his bright blonde hair tousled by the wind. His piercing blue eyes, and that smile, the smile that melted her heart every time he gave it to her. Susan was on the edge, she could not stop a hand travelling down between her thighs, and when she cupped herself over her underwear, it was like the most intense feeling in the world overcame her...

**Peter**

"Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred!" Peter finished. "Ready or not, here I come!"  
Peter had only started searching for a few seconds before he heard a yell from around the corner.  
"It's alright! Im back! I'm alright!"  
It was Lucy's voice. Peter was confused, and then heard Edmund as well.  
"Shut up! He's coming!"  
He rounded the corner, following the voices, and came across Lucy standing in the middle of the corridor with Edmund's head peeking out from behind a set of curtains.

Peter was taken aback, surely he had given them enough time to find a suitable hiding place, and even so, he had warned them that he had finished counting rather loudly. Yet here they were, with Lucy standing in the hall as though she was confused as to why he was there in the first place. Edmund let out a sigh and exited the curtains.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game…" Peter joked, looking at the both questioningly. If he was confused, it was nothing to how confused Lucy was looking.  
"Weren't you wondering where I was?" she asked. Peter was about to comment, but Edmund beat him to it.  
"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!" Edmund chastised.

At this point Susan ran in, but Peter noticed something was off. She was breathing heavily and her face was bright red. Her hair was frazzled, and she wouldn't meet Peter's gaze.  
"Does this mean I win?" she asked sheepishly. Peter turned to her and they briefly locked eyes, before she looked down and turned away.  
Peter brushed it aside. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." he told her.  
"I've been gone for hours!" Lucy said, a confused frown starting to creep onto her face.

Peter looked at her, beginning to feel a bit worried. Either she was going stir-crazy from being confined in the house, or this was just another game she was playing.

Lucy told them all about the magical forest in the upstairs wardrobe, and how she had spent the whole afternoon there, with a Faun named Mr Tumnus. Peter felt relieved, so this was just her imagination running away with her, and not some insane delusion she was having. Nevertheless, upon Lucy's prompting, Peter and Susan agreed to go to the wardrobe and check it out.


	6. Coming Clean

**_Author’s Note:_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hey guys, I took a bit of a break after the last chapter in order to refresh myself, as I had pumped out 5 chapters within 1 week._ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far, and you found the last chapter to be interesting! As always, I’d love to hear from you in a review of the story!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_  
_ ** **_This chapter has some more Peter/Susan moments that I think you will enjoy!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

  
  
  
  


**_Chapter 6: Coming clean_ **   
  
  
  
**Susan** **  
** **  
**   
Susan fumbled around through the fur coats and leather jackets of the wardrobe, until she reached the back of it, and there definitely WAS a back to the wardrobe, despite Lucy’s insistence that there was some sort of magical world on the other side. She knocked on the back of the wardrobe, and as expected, it did not give way to reveal any snowy landscape or magical forest. She heard Edmund knock on the back of the wardrobe in response.   
  


  
Susan had seen enough to make up her mind about the situation, clearly Lucy’s imagination was running wild.   
“Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe.” she explained.    
Peter walked up next to her.   
“One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination.”   
  


  
Susan couldn't stop the blush returning to her face as she looked at Peter. She was partly ashamed at what she had done in the box, one shouldnt conduct themselves in such a way, shouldn't think such thoughts. Susan once again rationalised her actions by passing them off as a fluctuation in hormones. Yes, that was what had happened. The excitement and anticipation of the game had caused some sort of hormonal reaction that had resulted in her… doing...what she had done.   
  


  
But still, Susan had never felt so...GOOD. When it happened, it was like her whole body was floating, and she was barely able to keep herself silent. Over the last year, she had spent some time in the local library tucked away in a corner where no one could see her, reading about the changes that came with puberty. Susan knew what had happened in that box, and she couldn't pretend she didn’t enjoy it, but she still felt guilty for thinking about Peter when it had happened.   
  


  
Susan, Edmund and Peter began walking towards the hall, to head back to the lounge room.   
“But I wasn't imagining!” Susan heard Lucy shout at them from across the room.   
Susan was annoyed now. This whole affair with Hide and Seek, and then the magic land in the wardrobe, all coupled with her confusion with her own feelings, was getting too much to handle.   
“That's enough Lucy.” she said sternly.   
But still Lucy persisted. “I wouldn't lie about this!”   
  


  
“Well, I believe you!” rang out Edmund. “Didn’t I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?”   
Peter stepped up to him. “Oh will you just stop, you just have to go and make everything worse!”   
Susan thought this was a bit harsh of Peter, clearly the lack of entertainment was getting to all of them.   
“It was just a joke!” Edmund rebutted, angrily.   
“When are you going to learn to grow up?” Peter said, his eyes peering at Edmund in a condescending manner.    
This prompted an angry outburst from Edmund. “SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU’RE DAD, BUT YOU’RE NOT!” he yelled before storming off.   
  


  
Susan looked at Peter, he had gone too far with Edmund this time, and from the look on his face Peter knew it. Susan was mad that Peter had escalated the situation unnecessarily, and now they would be dealing with the fallout.   
“Well that was nicely handled!” she remarked sarcastically, before storming off to go find Edmund.   
  
  
  
**Peter** **  
  
**

**  
** **  
** Susan didn't get mad at him often, but when she did, it always stung. He could always deal with Edmund getting mad at him, but seeing Susan angry with him also meant that Peter knew that he had overstepped.    
  


  
“But, it really was there!” Lucy appealed to him. Peter knew that he couldn't afford to make Susan even more upset at him by indulging Lucy any further.   
“Susan’s right lucy.” he responded coldly. “That’s enough.”   
He hated to dismiss her so coldly, especially when he was her favourite. He saw sadness creep across her face. But he turned to go follow the others before she had the chance to make him change his mind.   
  


  
He walked down the corridor back towards the lounge room, angry with himself. This day had not gone to plan, and now he had all three of his siblings mad at him. He once again started questioning if he was fit to look after them all. As he passed the girl’s room, he heard a noise from inside. Sobbing. Someone was crying. He slowly peeked his head around the door and saw Susan lying down on her side, facing away from him. Her arm was resting under the pillow and her hair was sprawled out all over the place.   
  


  
Peter silently walked up to her, feeling emotional as he gazed upon her crying form. He slowly sat down on the bed next to her, and gently placed his hand upon her shoulder. Susan responded by taking a shaky breath in, before quietly crying into her pillow. Seeing her so upset brought tears to Peter’s own eyes. He deeply cared for Susan, and when she was like this he wanted to do everything he could to make her happy again.   
  


  
“Shh, shh, it’s alright Susan, it’s okay.” he said, trying to soothe her. However Peter talking only seemed to make her sob more, so Peter resigned himself to simply rubbing her arm, comforting her. Peter hoped with everything he had that it was not him who had caused her this pain, had his outburst towards Edmund really affected her that much?   
“Oh, P-Peter I’m s-s-sorry.” stammered Susan between sobs. “It’s just s-so hard. When w-we got h-here I thought we w-were so l-lucky!” Susan took another shaky breath. “But I m-miss home! I want t-to see Mother again! I’m so t-tired of this house!”   
  


  
Peter felt really sorry for her, partially because he knew there was nothing they could do, and because he also felt the same way. Peter lay down on the bed next to her, resting on his back. Susan turned to face him. Her face was lined with tears.   
“Oh Susan.” he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled to him, her head resting against his chest. “I know, it's not ideal, I miss home as well.”    
  


  
Susan snaked her arm around his torso, holding him tight. Peter felt happy, holding her close, protecting her. He could smell her shampoo, lavender. He was getting lost in the moment, but Susan snapped him out of it.   
  
  


“I’m sorry for snapping at you Peter, there's just so much going on right now, and I don't know how to feel about it all.” she sniffed.   
“No, Susan.” he responded. “You were right, I shouldn't have said that to Edmund, I let my frustration get the better of me. And if you want to talk to me about everything else you’re going through, I’d be more than happy to listen.”   
  
  
  
**Susan**   
  
  


  
Susan looked up at him, he was giving her a concerned look, which made her feel cared for. His arm that was holding her to him was providing her with warmth literally and mentally, with her sobs getting fewer and far between.    
  


“I’m worried about Lucy.” she started. “I’ve never seen her like this before, it's only been a day and she’s already going stir-crazy. She’s always had a wild imagination but this is pretty far out there, even for her.”   
“I know what you mean.” Peter responded. “Though I suspect tomorrow she will have forgotten all about it and moved on to some new fantasy.”   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right” Susan agreed. Peter was now stroking her, sending tingles up her arms, and she nuzzled further into his chest.   
  


  
“Who do you suppose this professor is?” asked Peter. “It’s weird that I haven't seen him around. You’d expect him to want to move around this massive house more.”   
Peter had asked the question that had been on Susan’s mind for a while.   
“I want to know what he is a professor of.” she said. “I would say History, due to all the relics and old books around here, but he doesn't teach or give lectures as far as I can tell.”   
“Maybe he doesn't actually exist.” joked Peter. “Maybe the Macready really DOES own the place, and she just made up the Professor so we don't cause her too much trouble.”   
Susan chuckled. “ _ Unlikely.”  _ she thought to herself.   
  


  
“Is that all that was bothering you Su?” Peter asked. “If there’s something else, you know that you can tell me anything. I’m here to help.”   
_ “I don't know how much you will be able to help with this Peter. You’re part of the problem.” _ Susan thought. Although, Peter was looking at her with such caring, and she needed to confide in someone. Lucy was too young to understand, and there was no way in hell she was telling Edmund.   
  
  


“Earlier today...” she began. “...while we were playing Hide and Seek, I found a large wooden chest, it was large enough for me to hop into, so that was where I was hiding for the game.”   
Susan paused, not sure if she should go further.   
“Okay.” Peter responded. “And that’s what made you so upset?”   
Susan drew in a deep breath.  _ “It’s okay Susan, you can do this.” _   
“Well, no.” she told him. “When I was in the box, waiting for you to finish counting, I was daydreaming, and I started to think about…umm...well...nothing in particular.”   
“Uh huh.” Peter responded, but Susan could tell by the look on his face that he was still confused.   
  


  
“I was thinking about nothing really y’know!” she stammered. “And then, I started thinking about, well, other stuff.” Susan could feel the heat in her cheeks, and knew she was blushing furiously. She couldn’t meet Peter’s eyes any longer. “I...I was thinking about, certain...men, and stuff like that.” Susan couldn't believe she was doing this. “And, I swear I don't know why I did, but I started... touching… my body, and stuff.”   
  
  
  
**Peter**   
  
  


  
Peter had seen Susan blushing, but he now joined her as she said those last words. He certainly wasn't expecting her to say THAT.   
“Oh, I see.” said Peter.  _ “Fucking hell Peter! ‘Oh, I see’? How stupid.”  _ he chastised himself. _   
_ “Well Su, It’s okay to do that, uh, many people do it! It’s, um, a part of growing up.” he continued.   
“Do you do it?” Susan asked, looking up at him, still blushing.   
Peter almost choked. “Well, uh, yeah I guess, sometimes, it's perfectly okay to do it. Boys usually start doing it earlier than girls, from what I've heard.”    
  


  
He noticed that she was rubbing her hand along the side of her leg. That, coupled with the image of Susan sitting in that box.. pleasuring herself… started to have an effect on Peter. He crossed his legs, to try and hide that fact from Susan. He resumed rubbing her arm, trying to convey that what she did was okay, and not how much he was unsure about what he was saying.    
  


  
“It’s alright Susan. I’m probably not the best person to explain all this stuff to you, but, if you have any further questions I’m more than happy to answer them.”   
Susan looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Thank you, Peter.”   
  
  


He smiled back at her, but she didn't break eye contact. He stared back into her brown eyes, the deep pools they were, he was so close he could count the freckles on her nose, and could feel her breath against his own lips. They were close enough that their noses were touching. Peter felt his heart beating against his chest, and could feel Susan’s beating fast against his side. He slowly tilted his head towards her own, and she started to close her eyes, he did the same. Peter felt her lips brush his own…   
  
  
**_Author’s Note:_ **

**_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting long. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out within the next 2-3 days. Stay tuned, and leave a review! It really helps me stay motivated to write more!_


	7. The Professor

**_Author’s Note:_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Sorry for being late guys, I was busy with Uni this week. To show how sorry I am I made this chapter extra long, it is now my longest yet!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_  
_ ** **_As always, I would love to hear some reviews! If you could take just 5 mins out of your day to write a review it would mean the world to me!_ ** **_  
  
_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Anyway, that's enough from me, enjoy the chapter! I’ll try not to be late again!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Chapter 7: The Professor_ **   
  
  
  


  
**Peter**   
  


  
  
“Alright Susan I'm going to get dressed now!” called out Lucy as she threw open the door.   
Peter and Susan jumped back from each other, quickly untangling their arms. Lucy didn't seem to take note of the intimate position of her older siblings as she entered the room, and continued talking.    
“I'm all cold from hiking out in the snow today, but of course you wouldn't believe m- Oh, Peter! What are you doing here?” she exclaimed, finally noticing his presence. Peter did his best to stop the blush he could feel plastered all over his face, and quickly rose to his feet.   
“I was just- talking, with Susan.” he briefly glanced at her, seeking her support, but she was sitting on the opposite side of the bed, facing away from him. He turned back to Lucy, who gave him a puzzled look. Peter could feel the awkwardness of the situation hanging in the air, and so excused himself from the room, making sure to avoid Susan as he did so.   
“Good night girls.” he said quietly without facing them, and he heard Lucy say “Good night Peter!”, followed by Susan’s quiet “Good night.”   
  


  
Peter closed the door behind him as he exited the room, and lent up against the hallway wall. He took a deep breath in, still trying to process everything.  
 _“What just happened?”_ he thought to himself. _“Did she- Were we about to…”_   
He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.  
 _“It was just the confusion of the moment right? We were both emotional, and we let our guard down.”_ Peter said to himself, although he wasn't quite sure. He remembered the brief contact their lips had, and how it had seemed as if the whole world was falling away. The way she had held him, the way she had looked at him, the thought of kissing her…  
He put his head in his hands. This was not at all how he thought this day was going to go. During the talk with Susan, they had managed to vent to each other about the stresses of moving to this house, but Peter wasn't so sure if the interaction had left him feeling better or worse.   
  


  
He finally regained his composure and stood back up, this was not the time for any of this nonsense, and he felt horrible for Susan. He was supposed to look after her, yet he had somehow led her on, and it wasn’t exactly like he had pulled away from her.    
_ “Oh God, Susan.”  _ Peter thought. She was probably feeling as bad and confused as he was. He thought about going back in there and trying to talk to her about what happened. But, Peter could not force himself to go back into the room. This was all getting too much for him.   
  


  
Peter slowly walked away from the door back towards the room that he shared with Edmund, hoping that some uninterrupted sleep would help him clear his head, and be able to face the next day with more confidence than he was feeling right now.   
  


  
  
**Susan**   
  
  


  
Susan heard Peter’s footsteps as he walked back to his room. He had lingered outside their door a bit, probably just as confused as she was. Susan had remained sitting on her bed as Peter had left, not daring to look at him, for fear of what she would see. She was worried what Peter would think of her, after all, it had been HER that had leant in.   
_ “Oh Susan, you Idiot! Look at what you have done! This is what you get for not thinking rationally about your actions!”  _ she chastised herself. She had let her hormones get the better of her, for the second time in one day. Susan had felt better for a brief moment after she had told Peter about what she had done in the box, as he reassured her that what she had done wasn't wrong. However, she now felt just as bad, if not worse. She knew that what they had almost done WAS something bad, she knew enough about the world to know it.   
  


  
Susan was beyond crying though, she felt more shocked. Shocked at what had almost happened, shocked at herself for initiating it, and shocked at Peter for not pulling away. Had he felt it too? That moment when it all stopped and it was just them? That moment when all sounds had fallen away to just leave the sound of their hearts beating against their chests and the sound of their breathing.    
  


  
“Susan, are you alright?” questioned Lucy from the other bed. Susan took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face, before turning towards Lucy.   
“I’m fine Lu, just thinking about all the fun we are going to have tomorrow! Usually after a rainy day the sun comes out, so we will be able to play outside tomorrow!”   
Lucy smiled brightly, before nestling down into her pillow and pulling the covers up. Susan was still worried about her, and hoped that, as Peter had said, that come tomorrow she would have forgotten all about her fantasy of the magical wardrobe land, and the faun who supposedly lived inside.   
  


  
Susan lay down on her own bed, deciding to try and forget about what had happened. There was no use staying up all night fretting about it, and she decided to start over, act like this last day hadn’t happened, it was all too much to think about. But as she drifted off, she couldn't stop remembering the feeling of peter holding her in his arms, protecting her, comforting her. The warmth of his body, and the rhythmic beating of his heart against her ear.   
  


  
  
**Peter** **  
  
**

**  
** **  
** Peter was standing on a rickety cart that was being pulled by a steam train. But the cart he was on was far too weak to be going at the speeds that it was, and Peter had to grab onto the sides of the cart to avoid being flung off. Unfortunately, in doing so he dropped all his luggage off the cart, which now sprawled along the tracks behind them.    
“Now look what you’ve done Peter!” said a voice to his left. He turned and saw Susan standing on the cart, seemingly unaffected by its rocking. Her hands were on her hips and she was looking down at him. She knelt down beside him and stroked the side of his face, before pulling him towards her.  _ “Wait, no.” _ Peter thought to himself, but he couldn't stop Susan bringing her lips towards his.   
  


  
Just as they were about to make contact, the train whistle screamed, and it slammed the brakes on, and somehow the cart disconnected from the back and went thundering off towards a canyon, with Peter still holding on for dear life. He could only watch on as they approached the edge of the canyon, before they reached it and tumbled over the side. As he fell, Peter looked down to see the maw of a massive lion coming to swallow him whole.    
  


  
The rocking had continued though, despite him not being in the cart anymore. Everything went fuzzy and he was somewhere soft, and he could hear Lucy’s voice.   
“Peter! Peter! Wake up! Peter! Wake up! It's there, it's really there!” Lucy yelled at him. Peter rolled over groggily.  _ “Just a dream.” _ he thought to himself.   
He opened his eyes slowly, still adjusting them to the bright light. He saw Lucy in her nightgown, looking down at him with a grin on her face.   
  


  
“Shhh, Lucy, what are you talking about?” he questioned.   
“Narnia! It’s all in the wardrobe! Like I told you!” She yelled back at him, grinning wildly. Susan and Edmund were also up.    
“Oh you’ve just been dreaming Lucy!” said Susan, walking towards her.   
“But I haven’t!” Lucy insisted. “I saw Mr Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund went too!”   
They all looked towards Edmund, who was standing somewhat isolated from the rest of them, and seemed uncomfortable by being put on the spot.   
  


  
Peter Sat up against the back of his bed. “You... saw the faun?” he questioned. Edmund looked towards Susan briefly, before looking back at Peter and, after a brief moment, shook his head.   
Lucy stood up from the bed.    
“Well, he didn't ACTUALLY go there with me.” she said, before a puzzled look befell her face. “He… What WERE you doing Edmund?” she asked curiously.    
  
  


  
**Susan** **  
** **  
  
**

**  
** Susan looked towards Edmund, she was confused, what had gotten into Lucy? First the insistence that the bloody world of the wardrobe existed, and now insisting that Edmund had also joined her.    
Edmund scoffed. “I was just playing along!”    
Lucy looked confused.

“I'm sorry Peter.” Edmund continued. I shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending.”   
With that, Lucy burst into tears and ran from the room. Susan groaned, she was getting real sick of this whole nonsense, now she had been woken up because of it! This was causing way too much trouble.

  
  


As she ran after Lucy, she heard footsteps behind her, she briefly looked over her shoulder to see that Peter was following her. She was happy that she had backup for dealing with Lucy, but seeing Peter again only hours after their… incident, well, it prompted some mixed feelings to say the least.   
  


  
They turned a corner and stopped dead. Lucy had stopped running, which was a relief. However she was now hugging an old bearded man and sobbing into his nightgown. The man was wearing spectacles and had short grey hair, he looked down at Lucy with concern, but it was clear that he had no idea how to deal with the situation.  
 _“The Professor!”_ Susan thought. _“So I guess he is real after all.”_   
  


  
Susan heard rushed feet coming up the stairs to their left.   
“You children are one shennanigan shy of sleeping in the stables!” yelled Mrs Macready as she ran up the stairs, quickly fastening her nightgown as she did so. When she reached the top of the stairs she froze, having noticed the Professor standing there with them.   
“Professor!” she muttered. “I’m sorry, but I told them you were not to be disturbed!” she said as she looked at them sternly. Susan looked at Peter, and he gave her a smirk, another Macready moment. They then remembered the situation between them both, and Susan blushed and looked away.   
  


  
“It’s quite alright Mrs Macready. I'm sure there is an explanation.” said the Professor, not noticing Peter and Susan’s exchange. “But first of all, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate.” he concluded, palming off Lucy to Mrs Macready. Peter and Susan turned to leave when they saw that Lucy was going to be alright. As they were walking they heard “Ahem.” from behind them. The professor was looking at them expectantly, and Susan knew that he was looking for an explanation to why Lucy was upset.   
  


  
  
**Peter**   
  
  


  
Peter and Susan followed the Professor up to his study, he opened the door for them and Peter was amazed at the splendor of the office. Suits of Armour decorated the walls, and the professor’s desk had an array of unusual objects and Items sprawled out across it. The Professor sat down at his desk and started filling his pipe with tobacco. “You seemed to have upset the delicate internal balance of my housekeep.” he said, looking up at them from his chair.   
  


  
Susan looked at Peter, seemingly waiting on him to respond. Peter glanced at her before turning back to the Professor.   
“We’re very sorry sir, it won't happen again.” he said quickly, before trying to usher Susan out of the room. But Susan did not follow.   
“It’s our Sister Sir, Lucy.” she explained.   
“The weeping girl.” said the Professor.   
“Yes sir.” Susan confirmed.    
Peter felt a bit jealous that she was venting to the professor about their own family issues. Peter was the one in charge of their family, not this old man. Susan should confide in him and not strangers. Then again, the last time she had confided in him it hadn't turned out how he had expected.   
  


  
“She’s Upset.” Susan continued.   
“Hence the weeping.” the Professor joked.

Peter felt he needed to interject, they already had the Macready breathing down their necks, they hardly needed the professor joining her.    
“It’s nothing, we can handle it!” Peter said crossly, giving Susan a pointed look.   
“Oh I can see that.” the Professor responded sarcastically. Peter scowled, the ‘Professor’ was getting on his nerves, it was really none of his business. Still Susan continued.   
“She thinks she’s found a magical land, in the upstairs wardrobe.”   
  


  
At that the Professor froze, and looked up at them with wide eyes. He got up from his chair and walked around his desk towards them.    
“What did you say?” he asked, ushering them both to the leather lounges on the other side of the room.   
Peter thought that they may as well tell him the story, as he wasn't going to give up prying.   
“The wardrobe, upstairs. Lucy thinks she has found a forest inside” Peter reaffirmed, sitting down next to Susan on one of the couches. The couch was small however, and he and Susan had to sit with their shoulders touching, which put some colour on their cheeks.   
“She wont stop going on about it!” Susan continued.   
  


  
The Professor sat down on an armchair, his eyes never leaving the pair of them.    
“What was it like?” he asked.   
“Like talking to a lunatic!” Susan responded.   
“No, not her, the forest.” the Professor said impatiently.    
“You’re saying you believe her?” Peter questioned.   
“She’s your sister isn't she? You’re a family! I suggest you start acting like one!” he responded.   
  


  
“Furthermore, I see the way you two are acting around each other.” he revealed. Susan and Peter looked at each other, eyes wide, before turning away and blushing.    
The professor smirked. “I think you should figure out what you both really want, before you go about questioning other people.” he said, before dismissing them.   
  
  


  
**Susan** **  
  
**

**  
** **  
** Susan and Peter exited the office, and walked back to the hall that separated their two rooms. Peter looked down at Susan. 

“I’m not sure what the professor meant exactly about just… BELIEVING Lucy. It’s not like what she’s saying makes any sense!” he said, looking confused.    
“I’m not so sure either. All I’m hoping for is just a normal, relaxing day tomorrow, where we can leave all this craziness in today and move on.” Susan responded.   
“Yeah. I feel you.” Peter agreed.   
  


  
Susan looked up at him, and their eyes met. Susan felt her heart lift, and her body relax as she looked into his eyes.  _ “Oh no, it's happening again.”  _ she thought. But she realised that she didn't care, and she thought back to the Professor’s words, about how they should figure out what they really want. Whatever this… situation between Peter and her was, Susan could work it out tomorrow, right now, she knew what she wanted.    
  


  
She stood on her toes and gave Peter a quick peck on the lips. It was brief, but enough to make her heart flutter and bring a smile to her face.   
“Good night Peter.” she said quietly, before turning to her room and entering it, leaving Peter standing dumbstruck in the hallway.


	8. The Woods of the Wardrobe

**_Author’s Note:_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Here is the next chapter!_** **_Unfortunately there isn't a whole lot of peter/Susan stuff in this one, but its more build for later chapters, so stay tuned for the next chapter coming in maybe 3-4 days!_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Big, big, BIG thank you to Tyler, Yuvi, and Danyene for your kind words! I can't tell you guys how good it felt to read your comments about my work! My heart leapt when I saw them! I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story!_** ** _  
_** ** _  
_** ** _Thats all from me! As always, review if you can, and I hope you like the chapter!_**  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Chapter 8: The Woods of the Wardrobe_** ** _  
_**  
  
  
  
 **Peter**  
  


  
  
The fresh air was liberating for Peter. After spending so long forced to roam the dusty house, being out in the sunshine felt like heaven. The rain seemed to have been good for the place, as the grass was greener than it was when they had arrived.    
  


  
Peter had suggested to his siblings that they should play cricket, to take advantage of the time spent outside. Since they had known they were going off to the countryside, they had luckily had the thought to pack the cricket set, and Peter, Susan and Edmund had spent the last half hour playing, while Lucy, who was still upset about the previous night, sat by herself under an old tree, reading a book. They were having fun, but Edmund’s heart didn't seem to be in the game, as he kept staring off into space, which had led to Peter netting 4 wickets in the past 10 minutes.   
  


  
“Peter lines up, poised to take yet ANOTHER wicket!” joked Peter as he bowled. Unfortunately, he didn't make the wicket, instead hitting Edmund on the side of his leg. Edmund had been off in his own world again.    
“Wake up Dolly Daydream!” Peter joked.   
Edmund gave him a glare as Susan threw the ball back to him..   
“Why can’t we play Hide and Seek again?” Edmund asked.    
“I thought YOU said it was a kids game?” Peter responded.   
Susan interjected, in order to break them up.    
“Besides, we could all use the fresh air!” she reasoned.   
  


  
Peter looked towards her, she made eye contact with him and gave him a friendly smile. Gone was the embarrassed looks and the blushing that had happened before. Peter wasn’t sure where they stood anymore, between their kiss last night and the intimate moments and conversations they had shared, it put their relationship in a weird situation. However, today Susan seemed to be pretending as if none of that had ever happened, which Peter was honestly fine with, yesterday had been one of the most hectic days of Peter’s life. Luckily, besides Lucy’s sour mood, there had been no mention of the wardrobe land, Garnia, or whatever it was called. Peter had come to the conclusion that Lucy had moved on, and was now just angry at Edmund for what he had said.   
  


  
“Are you ready?” asked Peter   
“Are you?” Edmund responded, hitting his bat against the ground.   
Peter lined up his shot, here was Peter the magnificent cricket star, lining up his shot. The crowd falls silent as he brings the ball up to his face, measuring the lines. He has to make this wicket in order to claim victory for his team here today. Behind the stumps, the beautiful Susan Pevensie watches in anticipation, her smile dazzling, and her wondrous brown locks flowing in the wind. He shook his head,  _ ‘Focus Peter.’. _ _   
  
_

_   
_ He started his run, the crowd is waiting with bated breath as he builds up speed, his feet kicking up dirt as he runs. The sun is shining in his eyes, but it wont stop him. He reaches the line and swings his arm up and around, letting go of the ball. Like a bullet, the ball travels towards the stumps, only Edmund to beat.    
  


  
But alas! Edmund is steadfast and determined, he swings his bat like a knight would a sword, and strikes the ball, sending it flying through the air, carried by the wind and peaking in height, before beginning to arch downwards. It is still travelling! Past the Mid-wicket! Past the Deep Mid-wicket! And straight through the-   
  


  
Straight through the window.   
  


  
“Oh shit” Peter exclaimed, snapping out of his cricket fantasy. A series of clangs followed, along with the sound of something metal falling over. It was as if time had stopped. Peter looked towards Susan and Edmund, who both had looks of horror on their faces. They had screwed up big time. Six and out.   
  


  
  
**Susan**   
  


  
  
Susan stodd next to her three siblings, looking down in fear at the broken suit of armour that lay in pieces on the floor. The hit had gone straight through one of the stained glass windows, right through a crest. It was almost as if Edmund had been aiming for it, even though she knew he hadn't meant to.    
“Well done Ed!” Peter remarked sarcastically.   
“You bowled it!” Edmund responded defensively.   
Susan knew that she should probably step up to defend Edmund, but she was trying to act naturally with Peter, and she knew a confrontation with him would just make things awkward again.   
  


  
She didn't have much time to dwell on it however, as they heard rapid footsteps coming from down the hall, followed by an angry voice.   
“What on EARTH is going on up there?”   
“The Macready!” Susan warned.   
Susan didn't want to think what would happen if she saw what had happened, and she didn't feel like facing her wrath today. And from the look of her siblings, they didn't either.   
“Cmon!” Peter yelled, before corralling them through a side door. They all followed and ran down a hall, trying to get as far away from her as they could.   
  


  
As they ran their footsteps echoed on the wooden floors, Susan tried to make her feet light, as to not clue Mrs Macready as to which way they had gone. In the back of her mind she knew it was probably best if they fess up to what had happened rather than make it worse by running, but the rest of her decided that she wasn't ready to die that day. They ran through the lounge where they had spent their time on the first day, the book Susan had been recitring with Peter still lay on the couch. They hastened through the adjacent door, but the footsteps now seemed to be coming from that direction.   
  


  
They turned about and ran back into the hall they had come from, this time going through a different door. This door led to the main hall where they had entered. Susan cursed this maze-like house. They ran up the stairs before coming to the door at the top. Susan was about to go through it, but then pressed her ear up against it.   
_ ‘No way!’ _ she thought to herself as she heard the footsteps now bustling down the hall on the opposite side of the door.   
  


  
She turned to the other, a mix of fear and confusion plastered on her face. They turned and ran down the flight of stairs again, going through a different door. They entered into another corridor. Susan recognised this one, and she recognised the box at the end of the hall as well. Peter seemed to take a guess at what the box was as well, and glanced at Susan, who forced her face to stay neutral.   
  


  
They ran to the opposite end of the hall, but Peter put his arms out, stopping them from going past. They listened, and heard the footsteps coming down from in front of them.    
_ ‘That settles it.’ _ Susan thought to herself.  _ ‘That lady is an actual witch.’ _ _   
_ They turned through a conjoining door, and ran up a small flight of stairs. The footsteps seemed to be coming from right behind them. Peter tried the handle with no luck, locked. Edmund ran to the second door and flung it open, with the rest of them close behind him. The pace of the footsteps was quickening. They all made it through the second door, and Peter closed it shut behind them.   
  


  
Susan looked around the room they had entered. It was all too familiar, the wooden wardrobe that had been the talk of yesterday lay at the other end of the room. Edmund sprinted over to it without hesitation, turned the handle and flung it open.   
“Come on!” Edmund said, gesturing towards the open Wardrobe.   
Susan really didn’t want to deal with this fucking cupboard any longer, she thoughtthey had left it in the past.

“You have got to be joking!” she told Edmund.   
However, the footsteps coming down the hall behind them erased any indecision from Susan’s mind, and she ran towards the Wardrobe, with Peter and Lucy in tow.    
  


  
Edmund had already entered by the time the rest of them had reached the other side of the room, and Lucy clambered in second, followed by Susan. Susan looked behind her to see Peter hoisting himself in and slowly closing the door, peeking out at the door on the opposite side of the room, before finally closing the Wardrobe.    
  


  
Inside the wardrobe, it was pandemonium. There was a lot of yelling along with pushing and shoving, a lot of stepping on toes and shuffling around. Peter and Susan found themselves standing shoulder to shoulder, being pushed further and further back. Eventually Susan felt a Cold wind on the back of her neck, which she thought was strange, before she and Peter both tripped over each other.    
  


  
Peter fell on his back, while Susan toppled over onto him, she was now lying on top of him, their faces inches apart. Susan looked down at him, at his hair which had fallen in a mess on his face, and at the snow which had cushioned his-   
_ ‘Wait a minute. Snow?’  _ Susan thought to herself. She looked up, and froze. They had fallen into a winter wonderland, pine trees topped with a fine white sprinkle decorated the landscape in front of her.   
  


  
She untangled herself from Peter and hastily stood up, still marvelling at the scene in front of her. Peter had now noticed it as well, and a similar look of shock adorned his face.   
“Impossible!” Susan exclaimed.   
“Don’t worry!” came Lucy’s voice from their left. “I'm sure it’s all your imagination.”   
  


  
Susan now realised how much of a prat she had been earlier. She felt sorry for Lucy, as she had known it was here this whole time, and yet none of them believed her.   
_ ‘Well could you blame us?’  _ Susan thought to herself.  _ ‘I mean, this is crazy!’ _   
Peter turned to Lucy.   
“I'm not sure saying we’re sorry would quite cover it?” he asked.   
“No it wouldn’t.” said Lucy, her hands behind her back.   
She then released her hands and hucked a snowball at Peter, who was able to turn partially to avoid it hitting his face, and it instead got him in the side of the head.   
“But that might!” Lucy laughed.   
  


  
With that, Peter laughed and picked up a snowball of his own, and Susan followed suit, scooping up the fresh snow in her hands and fashioning it into a ball. She turned to see Peter hit Lucy square in the forehead with a snowball, before rushing over to see if she was alright. Lucy was unharmed, and laughing hysterically. Nevertheless, Susan was glad to see Peter checking on her, she was happy that he took the time to look after their youngest sibling.   
  


  
Susan hucked her snowball at Edmund, who was standing off to the side. It hit him in the shoulder and he turned around angrily.   
“Ow! Stop it!” he whined.   
The group stopped playing. And then it dawned on Susan, Edmund wasn't nearly as shocked about their situation, and almost seemed preoccupied. He HAD been here before. This seemed to occur to Peter as well, who approached him.   
“You little LIAR!” he chastised.   
“You didn't believe her either!” Edmund rebutted.   
“I apologise to Lucy.” Peter said, glancing at her with a smile.   
Edmund stayed silent.   
“SAY YOUR SORRY!” Peter yelled, advancing on Edmund with an angry look.   
“Alright!” Edmund said angrily. “Im sorry!” he said, eyes not leaving Peter’s face.   
  


  
“Maybe we should go back.” Susan suggested.   
“I think Lucy should decide!” Peter said cheerfully, looking towards her.   
“I’d like you all to meet Mr Tumnus!” Lucy said cheerfully.   
“Well then Mr Tumnus it is!” Peter responded.


	9. Cold Relations

**_Author's Note:_ **

**_The new chapter is here! Once again, a big thank you to everyone who left a review! The series has begun to really take off and I could not be happier!_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Thank you everyone for taking the time to read! And enjoy this chapter!_ **

**_  
_ ** **_Chapter 9: Cold Relations_ **

**  
** **  
** **Peter**

  
  
They had been trekking through the snow for a while now. Peter was unable to recognise one tree from the next, and the backdrop on snow made every path look the same. But Lucy seemed to know where she was going, and was rambling on incessantly about the stuff she had learnt about this wardrobe-world. Apparently, this world was called Narnia, and Lucy had already explained that it stretched from the lamppost they had seen when arriving, to a castle near the sea, Care Carousel, or something like that.

  
Luckily, they had thought to grab some of the winter coats from the wardrobe, as it wasn't as if they had been suitably dressed for a trip into the snow.

  
' _ We've gone from green pastures to snowy mountains.'  _ thought Peter. He still was finding it hard to believe that this was actually happening, it defied his notion that he was prepared for anything, this was definitely something he hadn't been prepared for.

  
He turned his head towards Susan. She was looking around her, in total awe of their surroundings, she was obviously finding it as hard to believe as he was. And yet, here they were, trudging through the snow about to meet up with a half-goat man. All in all, not exactly how Peter had planned this day going.

  
He thought back to the day before. All his troubles seemed trivial compared to the incredulous nature of the current situation. Well, not ALL his troubles. He was still unsure about where he stood with Susan. They had acted mostly normal to each other for the majority of today, yet there was still this heavy feeling in the air. Everytime he looked at her, he couldn't help but admire her beauty, and everytime their eyes met, it was like a flash of electricity sent straight to his heart.

  
There was also the kiss. Susan had kissed him last night.

  
It was brief, sure. But it was enough to leave Peter standing in the corridor like an idiot for a full minute. They hadn't discussed it, and Peter wasn't so sure he wanted to, and he wasn't even sure what he would say. Did he regret it? Well, no, he wasn't sure he did. Infact, Peter found himself thinking back to it often. He could remember looking down into Susan's eyes, and her looking back up at him, a small smile on her face. Then, without him having time to react, she had kissed him, turned around, and said goodnight. All within what seemed like a second.

  
Maybe he was looking into it too much. Maybe that is all it was, a sisterly goodnight kiss. It had only happened for a second, nothing to suggest anything really, anyone looking on would've seen it as a normal thing.

  
But it wasn't normal. Susan hadn't kissed him since they were around Lucy's age, especially not on the lips. What's more, Peter wasn't sure that he WANTED it to be normal. He and Susan had shared that moment earlier that night, where they had been holding each other. Peter had felt something stir within him, a warmth, a desire to never let her go. God, what was going on? It felt like everything was happening at once, was it too much to ask for them just to have a normal day?

**  
** **  
** **Susan**

  
  
Susan was looking around at the scenery, the snowy landscape was decorated with large pine trees that stretched off into the distance. She could also see two large mountains far away, sticking up like crumpled balls of paper above the forest. For a world that was impossible, it was really quite beautiful.

  
"What do you think about all of this Peter?" Susan asked.

  
Peter didn't respond to her, rather he was looking off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought.

  
"Peter?" she continued, tapping him on the arm. That snapped Peter back to reality.

  
"Oh, sorry Susan. I was just busy thinking about… nothing, nevermind." he explained.

  
Susan was confused by that. Here they were, in the middle of a magical forest that shouldn't even exist in the first place, and Peter was… thinking?

  
"Peter, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. She grabbed his arm, partly to offer him her support, and partly because she wanted to hold him. Peter looked at her, with confusion written on his face.

  
"Susan, what are we doing?" he asked, shaking his head.

  
"Well, I guess it's best that we go to the faun's place, at least he knows about this land." she responded.

  
"No, that's not what I meant." he said. "I mean, what are WE doing? What is going on between us."

  
Susan's heart sank, she was hoping to avoid this conversation.

  
Luckily they were a couple of metres behind the others, so Lucy and Edmund couldn't overhear them talking over Lucy's babbling.

  
"Peter, I… can we not talk about this now?" she asked, letting go of his arm.

  
"No, Susan." he said sternly. "We have to talk about this. We can't just leave things like this, I'm confused about the whole situation and I want to get things cleared up."

  
Susan looked away, she couldn't believe that Peter was pulling this. They were inside a wardrobe, somehow in the middle of the fucking snowy woods, and Peter was choosing THIS moment to talk about it.

  
"I'm not doing this right now Peter." she told him. "I… I just can't."

  
"Su, I don't want to act like what's happened hasn't happened!" Peter pleaded. "We need to have this talk."

  
"Peter, I don't know what you are talking about!" Susan spat back at him. "Nothing happened!"

  
"Susan!" Peter said, a shocked look on his face. "Why are you trying to run from this? We must fix whatever this is between us, make it right again!"

  
Susan felt hurt. Fix what had happened between them? Make it 'right' again? As if it was a problem? Susan felt her eyes pool with tears once again. She forced them back however, she was not some weak girl.

  
"Peter…" she said shakily. "Please just stop."

  
Peter looked like he wanted to continue, but he saw the look on her face and closed his mouth and looked forward again. Susan held back a sob, her heart felt sick, she thought that there was something there between them, but Peter seemed to have dismissed her entirely.

  
She quickened her pace and ran past Peter, trying to catch up with the others. She heard Peter call out her name as she ran past, but she didn't listen. She caught up to Edmund and Lucy, Edmund briefly turned to face her, and he seemed to notice she was upset, but didn't say anything. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't even seem to notice her sister had caught up to them, and was still rambling.

  
"...but Mr Tumnus said that the war only lasted for a short while before the witch won…" Susan heard her say. This 'Tumnus' character was someone who Susan was curious to meet. The supposed half-man, half-goat was intriguing to her. This morning she would have scoffed at such an idea, but now she had to keep her mind open to what Lucy was saying.

  
They turned around a cliff face, and up ahead Susan saw what seemed like a doorway in the rock.

  
' _ This must be Mr Tumnus's place' _ Susan thought. Lucy led them towards it, the four of them trudging through the snow. However, as they got closer, Susan noticed that the door was not on its hinges, rather the door seemed to be hanging off, as if someone had kicked it down. Susan wasn't sure if it was meant to be like this, but was suddenly not so sure about going inside.

  
Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks, silent as she too noticed the state of the door. Then, all of a sudden she took off running towards it.

  
"Lucy!" came Peter's voice from behind Susan, and he sprinted off trying to catch up with her, but due to the thick snow, he ended up falling over, and had to clamber back up before resuming his chase. Susan and Edmund were not far behind as Lucy and Peter reached the doorway and entered the house.

  
Susan gasped when she entered. The place was in utter ruin. Furniture lay scattered around the room, some broken, some flipped. There were paintings and decorations that lay smashed or torn, and the fireplace had it's ashes dashed across the rug. The room was bathed in darkness, the only illumination came from the doorway, where the light that reflected off the snow had bounced in. Lucy looked around the scene, clearly devastated.

  
"Who would do something like this?" she said in despair.

  
Peter tore down a note that had been hammered to the wall and began to read it out loud to them all.

  
"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternising with humans. Signed, Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen." Peter finished, and Susan snatched it off him to see for herself.

  
"Right, now we really should go back!" She insisted to Peter. She was still mad at him and she knew it was showing. Peter winced slightly at her anger.

  
Susan then heard a "Pssst" from outside. She and the rest of her sibling looked towards the door quickly, ready to run if they had to. Susan then saw a bird land on a branch outside the door.

  
"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" she wondered aloud. They walked outside, scanning their surroundings. Susan then heard the shuffling of snow to their right. Peter took the lead, and Susan made sure to stay behind him. She wanted nothing to do with him right now, but she would rather be safe from whatever was behind the snow pile in front of them.

Then, to the group's surprise, a beaver poked its head out from the snow. They all gave a sigh of relief, and Susan relaxed her shoulders. Peter walked up to the beaver, his hand outstretched.

"Here boy!" he cooed, trying to get the beaver to come closer.   
"Heeere boy!" he continued.

The beaver walked closer cautiously, looking at Peter's hand with what Susan could only describe as confusion.

Then to Susan's shock, he opened his mouth and spoke.   
"Well I aint gunna sniff it if that's whatchu want!"


	10. Family Woes

**_Authors Note:_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Well here we are, Chapter 10! Do not fret, this is not the end, as I said I plan to continue the series for a long time! However, to celebrate this milestone, I have written my longest chapter yet! Be careful though, it’s a doozy!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_There is a lot of Susan/Peter stuff in this chapter, along with general advancement of the story. I hope you all enjoy it. I added some stuff that I think you will all enjoy, remember, no peeking!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_I will be taking a couple days break to rest and rejuvenate, as well as catch up on some Uni stuff that I need to do._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_As always, give a review if you can! I read every one and I enjoy hearing what you think!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Thank you everyone for coming along so far, hopefully you will all stick around!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Enjoy! ;)_ **

* * *

  
  
  
**_Chapter 10: Family Woes_ **   
  


* * *

  
  


**Peter**   
  


  
  
Peter was shocked by the Beaver when it had appeared, and this shock did not dissipate when it had opened its mouth and began to talk to them. He didn't really know how to react to the talking beaver.   
  


  
“Oh, sorry.” he said, feeling a bit stupid.   
  


  
Lucy began to laugh, no doubt she was finding this situation hilarious. Peter realised that having come to this magical land many times already, she was of course not as fazed as the rest of them at the prospect of a talking animal. The beaver turned towards her.   
  


  
“Lucy Pevensie?” he asked.   
  


  
Lucy’s smile dried off her face, just as shocked as the rest of them that the beaver knew her name. She slowly detached herself from Peter’s side, and walked cautiously towards the beaver.   
  


  
“Y-yes?” she said.   
  


  
The beaver then withdrew a small piece of cloth. Upon closer inspection, Peter realised it was Lucy’s handkerchief. How the Beaver was able to obtain the handkerchief, he had no Idea. Lucy recognised it as well. The beaver gave it over to Lucy, who held it up.   
  


  
“Hey, that’s the Hanky I gave to Mr-”    
  


  
“Tumnus.” the Beaver finished. “He got it to me jus’ before they took him!”   
  


  
“Is he alright?” Lucy asked with concern.   
  


  
“Further in.” the beaver told them, gesturing for them to follow as he started scampering into the woods.   
  


  
Peter and Lucy started forward, following the beaver. They had barely taken a couple of steps when Peter felt a hand grab the sleeve of his coat.    
  


  
“What are you doing?” came Susan’s voice.   
  


  
Susan had been angry at him ever since their spat earlier. He hadn't meant to hurt her, and truthfully he didn't know what made her cry, nor why she had refused to talk with him about what had happened.   
  


  
“He says he knows the faun!” Peter shot back at her.   
  


  
Susan looked at him with disbelief in her eyes.   
  


  
“He’s a beaver!” she yelled. “He shouldn't be saying ANYTHING!”   
  


  
Peter was about to spit something back at her, but the talking beaver poked its head over a snowpile and called out to them.   
  


  
“Everyfing awright?”   
  


  
“Uh, yes!” Peter said, turning away from Susan. “We were just talking!”   
  


  
The beaver looked around worryingly.   
“That’s better left for safer quarters.” he whispered   
  


  
Lucy nodded as if she understood.   
“He means the trees.” she said matter-of-factly.   
  


  
Peter decided not to question her, for all he knew the trees could talk as well. So now Peter and his siblings found themselves trudging through the snow once more, following this talking beaver to god-knows-where. Peter was feeling like an idiot, he was supposed to be the man of the family, leading his siblings through whatever came in their way, but in this situation, it felt more as if Lucy was the one leading the pack. Edmund had been here before as well, so he already knew more than Peter did. And he and Susan were in the middle of a fight, so when it came down to it Peter was leading no one right now. Even this fucking beaver had made him feel stupid.   
  


  
  
**Susan**   
  
  


  
After walking through the snow for another hour or so, Susan was looking forward to being able to rest her legs. The only thing stopping her from insisting that they head back to the wardrobe was the desire not to face another hour out in the snow.    
  


  
Susan was still cross with Peter, he had pretty much dismissed her feelings entirely, even though Susan still wasn't sure what those feelings were. Then he had dismissed her opinion when she had told him they should leave. She felt hurt that he wasn't listening to her, but she also didn't want to fight with him anymore, every angry word she said to him, coupled with the pained look on his face would make her heart pang.   
  


  
She was still deep in thought when they crested over a hill and saw a quaint little dam made of sticks, that was sitting on a blue lake of ice.    
  


  
_ “That is really quite beautiful.”  _ Susan thought to herself. It would be a perfect place to sit down and relax, with a warm fire crackling away, the glow bouncing off the large sheet of ice, and Peter sitting by her side, his arm around her, holding her close…   
  


  
_ “Arrgh! STOP it Susan! You’re supposed to be angry at him!” _ she told herself.   
  


  
Susan, Peter, Lucy and Edmund followed the Beaver, or ‘Mr Beaver’ as he called himself, down to the dam. As they approached, Susan could hear the crackling of a pan, and the smell of something cooking wafted in the air.   
  


  
“Ah, looks like the missus has got the kettle on!” Mr. Beaver commented, cheerfully.   
  


  
At that moment Susan heard scurrying from inside the house, and another beaver, who Susan assumed was ‘Mrs Beaver’, emerged. She looked around at them, stunned.   
  


  
“Oh, I never thought I’d live to see this day!” she cheered with glee.   
  


  
Next thing they knew Susan and her siblings were all crammed into the small house. While it was beautiful, it was clearly not built for people their size, as they had to hunch over to not hit their heads on the roof. Nevertheless, they managed to each find a spot to sit down, with Susan, Peter, and Lucy sitting around the main table along with Mr and Mrs Beaver, and Edmund sitting on the stairs behind the group. They finally were able to take off their coats, and Susan felt a lot lighter not having to drag it around everywhere.   
  


  
The beavers struck up some small talk as Susan looked around. The place was really quite cute. All the ornaments and cutlery that adorned the table were meant for small hands, and watching Peter try to hold it and eat his fish and chips made Susan chuckle a bit. Upon the walls hung small paintings and a round wooden clock. Susan didn't need to read the clock to know it was getting late however, as the Sun was rapidly setting, which had caused the sky to quickly darken, and she could no longer see clearly outside the windows.   
  


  
“Is there anything we can do to help Tumnus?” Peter asked Mr Beaver.   
  


  
“They’d have taken him to the Witch's house.” Mr Beaver replied. “And you know what they say, there’s few who go in dem doors that come out again.”   
  


  
Lucy looked crestfallen, and Mr Beaver seemed to realise what he had said, and hurried to cover up his mistake.   
  


  
“There’s plen’y of hope though! ASLAN is on the move!” he said, leaning in over the table.   
  


  
Susan thought back to if Lucy had ever mentioned an ‘Aslan’ before. She may have, considering how much she had rambled about this place yesterday. However, Lucy looked just as confused as Susan was, and Peter’s face adorned a similar expression. Edmund came up behind them and said what they were all thinking.   
  


  
“Who’s Aslan?”   
  
  


Mr Beaver burst into laughter, his cackling ringing around the house as he grasped the table to steady himself.   
  


  
“Oh you cheeky little bligh’er!” he laughed.   
  


  
Mrs Beaver tapped him on the shoulder, and nodded in their direction. It was only now that Mr Beaver seemed to understand that Edmund wasn't joking. He looked around at them all incredulously.   
  


  
“You don’t know, do ya? He’s on’y king of the whole wood! The top geezer! The real King of Narnia!” Mr Beaver said in disbelief.   
  


  
Susan met Peter’s gaze, and they shared a look of confusion. The wasn't expecting to have to study up on the history of this world before she got here. Mr Beaver seemed frustrated at their lack of understanding.   
  


  
“Look, Alsan’s return, Tumnus’s arrest, the secret police, its all happenin’ cause o’ you!” he continued.   
  


  
Susan flushed at his words, how was it their fault that the secret police had arrested the faun? They only had just arrived for fucks sake.   
  


  
“You’re blaming us?” she asked angrily.   
  


  
“No! Not blaming! Thanking you!” Mrs Beaver reassured.   
  


  
Susan was not left any less confused than before, and it was starting to irritate her. Nothing in this world went by any sense or logic it seems, its very existence broke everything she thought she knew about the world.    
  


  
Mr Beaver took a deep breath.   
  


  
“There was a prophecy,” he began. “When Adam’s Flesh, and Adam’s Bone sits on Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.”   
  


  
“You know that doesn't really rhyme!” Susan interjected.   
  


  
“You’re kinda missing the point!” Mr Beaver responded.   
  


  
_ “The point?”  _ Susan laughed to herself.  _ “There is no point to this nonsense.” _   
  


  
“You’ve made a mistake! We’re not heroes!” Peter argued, and Susan, despite not looking upon Peter in the best light, had to agree with him. All they had done was stumble through a wardrobe and now these talking animals were telling them they had to defeat the ‘Evil Time’, or whatever that was.   
  


  
Susan felt that she had heard quite enough.   
  


  
“Thank you for your hospitality. But now we really have to go!” she looked to Peter, mentally pleading with him.   
  


  
Peter seemed to get the message.   
  


  
“I’m sorry.” he said, turning to the Beavers, who were looking on in shock. “But it’s time the four of us were getting home. Ed..”   
  


  
He turned behind them, and Susan saw the look of fear on his face. She too swung around, and Edmund was nowhere to be seen. She looked towards Peter in horror. Peter’s face started to redden.   
  


  
“I'm going to kill him.” he said.   
  
  


**Peter**   
  


  
  
Peter, Susan and Lucy were now sprinting through the snow, following the faint footsteps that Peter hoped belonged to his brother, and not some horrid snow creature. He was mentally slapping himself, how had Edmund been able to slip out without him noticing? He should have kept an eye on him. And now because of his slip up, Edmund was out in the woods somewhere, in the dead of night.   
  


  
Mr Beaver had come with them, and was now guiding them through the woods. At last they ran into a clearing. Peter gasped, in front of them there was a majestic castle made of what seemed to be ice, and two large snowy mountains rose above on either side of it, as if the Castle was sitting beneath two large waves about to crest.   
  


  
In the distance Peter could see a small figure walking up to the castle, and through the gates.    
  


  
“EDMUND!” Lucy screamed.   
  


  
“Shush!” Beaver whispered. “She’ll hear ya!”   
  


  
Peter wasn't just going to abandon his brother to whoever lived in the castle. He started forward, only to be grabbed by Mr Beaver and pulled back.   
  


  
“He’s the bait!” Mr Beaver whispered. “The witch wants all four of ya!”   
  


  
Peter stopped struggling.   
  


“Why?” he asked   
  


  
“To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill ya!” Mr Beaver finished.   
  


  
Peter could do nothing as he watched the massive doors of the castle shut, with Edmund on the other side.   
  


  
“This is all your fault!” Came Susan’s voice from behind him. He turned around, to see her advancing upon him with anger and tears in her eyes.   
  


  
“My fault?” yelled Peter. He DID blame himself, but he wasn't in the mood to put up with this from Susan.   
  


  
“Nothing would’ve happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!” Susan sobbed. She briefly turned away and wiped her eyes.   
  


  
“So you knew this would happen?” Peter argued.   
  


  
“I didn’t know what would happen! Which is why we should’ve left while we still could!” Susan countered.   
  


  
“I thought you were better than this Peter!” she continued. “I thought you cared for us! For me…” She turned away again, raising her hand to her mouth, her shoulders shaking. Peter realised that her outburst may not entirely be caused by Edmund’s desertion.   
  


  
“Susan…” he began, softly. Susan however started jogging back to the dam, the back of her hand wiping tears from her eyes. Lucy and Mr Beaver ran after Susan. Peter took one last look at the castle where Edmund now resided, before following them.   
  


  
Peter walked slowly back through the woods, thinking hard. How had things gone so wrong? He really felt something for Susan, he wasn't sure what it was yet, but he knew that he had to fix it, to make it right. He had failed with Edmund, he was not going to fail again. They HAD to sit down and talk about everything.   
  


  
When he made his way back to the dam, Mrs Beaver was waiting for him. She gave him an understanding smile, and led him back into the house.   
  


  
“Lucy has been put to bed, Beaver has hit the sack as well. Susan is in the top room, you can sleep up there as well if you want! We will take you to Aslan in the morning dear, he will help you get Edmund back.” she said warmly.   
  


  
He sighed, and thanked Mrs Beaver for her hospitality, before slowly making his way up the wooden stairs to the second floor of the dam. He came into a semi-large room, with a bed made up of wool in the middle, and lanterns hanging from the ceiling that bathed the room in a warm glow.   
  


  
Susan was sitting on the bed, looking out of a round window. She glanced at Peter, before shifting her body away. Peter sat down behind her, he felt it was best to just talk, and let her listen if she wanted to.   
  


  
“Hey Su…” he started. She didn't respond, so he kept going. “I’m sorry for how I’ve been acting, it was because of me that Edmund left, I kept brushing him off and yelling at him. I’ve failed him.”    
  


  
Susan sighed, but still did not turn to face him.    
  


  
“I’ve also failed you.” Peter continued. “I don't really know what’s happening between us, and for some reason, it scares me. I’ve never felt like this before, this... pain in my heart when I’m around you, it grows stronger and stronger, and I…” Peter chocked on his words. He could feel his heart pounding.   
  


  
Susan now turned towards him, a look of sympathy on her face.   
  


  
“Oh Peter, Im sorry!” she said, her eyes beginning to swell with tears once again. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. “It’s not you, it’s this whole f-fucking situation. I wake up one day in my bed and then spend the n-night in a dam on a frozen lake in a magical l-land within a wardrobe!” she cried.   
  


  
Peter held her head to his chest as she sobbed, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort.   
  


  
“I-I’m so worried about Edmund!” she continued. “He is in that c-castle with god-knows-what. And now we c-can’t even leave, because w-we can’t just leave, because w-we would be abandoning him!”   
  


  
“Shhh, Susan.” Peter cooed. “It’ll be alright, I’ll find a way to fix this, I promise.”    
  


  
Peter’s own eyes began to tear up, as the uncertainty and weight of the situation started to crash down on him. He held Susan tighter to him.   
  


  
And then their eyes met. All at once it seemed as if the world was pulled away, and he was lost in her blue eyes. He felt her warmth as they hugged each other, with Susan sitting in his lap, looking up at him. Her breath slowed and her sobs stopped. Peter felt himself leaning forward this time, and Susan looked up at him with her eyes sparkling. She slowly closed them, and he did the same.    
  


  
He was lost in darkness as he leant further down, until he felt Susan’s lips brush his own, and there was nothing to stop them this time. As their lips touched, Peter felt as if he was being spirited away once more to an unknown land, and nothing else mattered than Susans lips on his own. He could feel how soft they were, and he could feel her nose against his cheek as they kissed.   
  


  
Peter came up for air, before rejoining Susan again. Susan brushed her tongue up against his lips, and he parted them, allowing her to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Susan let out a small sigh, and pulled Peter closer to her, wrapping her arms around his back. Peter responded in kind, and lent back until they were both lying on the bed, still interlocked, and enjoying the taste of each other as they shared in each other’s bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a review! :)


End file.
